Karst's Ploy
by Aquatic-Idealist
Summary: Ivan and Sheba band with two unlikely allies to stop a horrible plan.
1. Brewing

Hi, my name is AquaticIdealist. This is my second fanfiction on this site and the first of my published Golden Sun fanfics.

See, when I was in tenth grade, I made about twenty of these. But it's been two years, and after hanging out in the Temple of Kraden, I decided to write another one.

Well, here goes. I hope you enjoy this.

Note: This has been rated T due to anticipated violence and language.

--------------------------------

**Golden Sun: Karst's Ploy**

For centuries, the Adepts of Weyward prided themselves on glorious powers and legendary strength in battle. Often, these adepts would engage each other in intense battles.

Two years ago, eight young adepts, fighting to save all of Weyward, fought in a struggle against four Mars Adepts. Two were presumed dead, lost in the waves pounding against Venus Lighthouse. The other two were nearly killed at Mars Lighthouse, but were saved by the beacon's light.

However, instead of thanking the youths for saving their lives, these two Adepts hatched a plan to heal their wounded egos and avenge their humiliating defeats!

--------------------------------

Chapter 1: Brewing...

The city of Xian lies in a small clearing west of the mines of Altin. Here, the townspeople know little about the outside world, nor do they bother to care.

So, one day, when a pair of strange folk came and rented a room at the local inn, no one bothered to ask them where they were from or why they came. The townspeople knew that some mischief was afoot, these two sure didn't look friendly, but they decided that since they both paid their rent and didn't hurt anybody, they were free to stay without other people prying into their private lives.

--------------------------------

Agatio and Karst were sitting at a table on the top floor of the Xian Inn. Both looked quite healthy and their clothes were clean. Karst's scythe was lying aimlessly in the corner of the room. Agatio looked content and Karst was looking bored.

"We found the perfect city to make our new lives, didn't we, Karst? No one knows us here, and no one cares enough to actually bother us." Agatio smirked.

"Well, if you can stand the way they speak the common tongue here." Karst sighed. "I can't understand a word they're saying half the time! Then again, I guess it's likewise." Karst began to smile.

"Wait, why are you smiling?"

Karst had a terrifying sneer on her face. "Don't you get it, fool? This is the perfect town for us to plan our revenge!"

"What revenge?"

"Idiot! Don't you feel any sense of remorse that my sister and Saturos were killed by that crowd? Well, maybe you've forgotten who they are... I wouldn't put it past you. But I do! I cannot live while Isaac still breathes! I cannot stand breathing when I know that the traitor Felix also draws breath. I can't sleep when I know that Alex, that snake, is out there. I have to make sure that I get rid of all of them! I hope you're willing to help me." Karst sighed and looked out the window.

"Well, sure, but what do you have in mind? Isaac has his Sol Blade, and we both know that it hurts real bad when Meggido comes crashing down. Felix has Excalibur, and it's not fun to get stabbed by Legend. Alex, well, Alex has all kinds of tricks he can throw at us... All of Isaac and Felix's friends have painful psyenergy in one form or another. And, don't forget, we're badly outnumbered. They have eight fighting the two of us. You remember what happened last time... Are you sure we can win this time?" Agatio looked questioningly at her.

"Do you think I'd be dumb enough to engage them head on? Unlike you, I learn from my mistakes!" Karst growled angrily.

"Hey!" Agatio glared back at her.

Karst smiled. "Agatio does look better when he was angry, unlike his typical blank stare." She thought. "Anyways, I was planning to use the 'thank them for saving our lives then stab them in the back' tactic against the eight of them. We both know that Isaac and Felix are those self-righteous types, so if we act as though we are penitent and grateful, they'll definitely trust us. We can use that lure to ensnare them." Karst cackled.

"Um, yeah, I see how you'll trick them, but how will you avenge yourself?"

"Ever heard of potion brewing?"

"Eh?"

Karst sighed: "It's an old art. You mix several ingredients together to make a liquid that you have your intended victim drink. Then, your victim is affected in the way that you intended. For example, you can make love potions, healing potions, and antitoxin potions. These kinds of potions can be bought in stores. But, you can also make venomous potions, sleep potions, and, my absolute favorite, mind-controlling potions."

"Mind control? Is that possible?" Agatio was quite surprised.

"It's difficult to make, but if you do it right, mind-controlling potions can put the victim in a semi-conscious state. They will become unable to think for themselves. Instead, they will do whatever you tell them to do. It's like hypnosis, only that the victim won't wake up. Instead, they will stay in that state until you make a potion that can rouse them back to consciousness, or cast Restore on them. If we get Piers and Mia to drink the potion, then the latter method shouldn't be a problem." Karst smiled.

"So you plan to control their minds?"

"Exactly! Now you're using that brain of yours! Imagine the possibilities! We'll have eight servants doing everything we'd like them to do! They won't be able to fight back. Instead, they'll do whatever we say. Isn't that the best form of revenge? That way, we don't have to fight them, but we can make them fight each other, or go and ruin their reputations by besieging cities, or..." Karst's face beamed with excitement. "Oh, I can't wait!"

"Well, then, um, what kinds of ingredients do you need?" Agatio asked.

"Oh, here's the list. Now, go and find each and every one. I need my beauty sleep. I can't make the potion when I'm tired and half-awake, right?" Karst smirked. Agatio sighed and walked out the door with the list in hand.

--------------------------------

Isaac and Mia were leaning on the wall of the restored weapons and healing items shop in New Vale. Jenna slowly walked by and greeted them.

"Hey, you two! Felix is having a little get-together at our house, wanna come along?"

"Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do." Isaac sighed. He was so bored. It's been two years since they had those exciting moments of monster battles, but now, now there was rebuilding to do.

Isaac and Mia entered Felix's residence, where said Venus adept greeted them.

"What's up, guys? Why the dull looks?"

"We've been doing well, Felix... It's just that life's been so uneventful lately."

"I know, seriously! Every day it's work, work, work. Guys, we need a vacation. We have to find a way to get out of the sight of Garet's grandpa and get out of here! Only then can we actually have a nice day for once! And to think, we spent all that time saving the world, and when we get back, we're treated like common laborers! I don't mind helping out, but even heroes need a break once in a while. Now, if they won't offer us our break, we'll make one for ourselves!" Ivan shouted as he burst into view.

"Um, hi, Ivan... Nice idea..." Isaac glanced awkwardly at the younger adept.

Seeing everyone stare at him, Ivan shook his head and walked out of the room. "Idiots..." He sighed.

"So, um, is Piers coming?" Mia asked.

"We have no idea. Do you know how hard it is to contact the guy? It's like he's deliberately avoiding us or something. Since the ship was his, he took it, so we can't get to Lemuria. Basically, he'll have to come to us." Jenna sighed.

"Oh."

"Now, what can we do?" Isaac looked around.

"Gah! This is so boring!"

"You invited us here so we can just sit and stare at the wall?!"

"What kind of idiot doesn't bring something fun to a party?!"

The room exploded into a tirade of verbal and emotional abuse. From a safe distance, Ivan and Sheba stopped listening and sighed.

"We'd better initiate Operation Bailout."

"But what do you have in mind, Ivan?"

"Hmn, wanna steal Garet's cloak ball?"

"Sure, but if we wake him up..."

"Don't worry, we won't." Ivan sneered evilly.

"Alright, then." Sheba smirked.

Ivan and Sheba sneaked up the stairs to Felix's room. There, Garet was snoring. His Cloak Ball, Burst Brooch, and Lift Gem were neatly placed on the floor next to the bed. As quick as lightening, Ivan darted forward and grabbed the ball as Sheba cast Sleep on Garet. Thankfully, with Garet's horrible resistance to spells, it worked, and the two were able to slip away unharmed.

Ivan stepped into the dark bathroom. He beckoned Sheba to come closer. She eyed him suspiciously, but he continued beckoning her. Readying her staff, she entered the room. Ivan cast Cloak.

"Can you see me?"

"Not yet." Sheba cast Ray, and small sparks flashed on the tip of her staff, but she still couldn't see Ivan, even though the room was illuminated somewhat. "Nope, still can't."

Ivan grabbed her shoulders.

Sheba shrieked: "Spark Plasma!" The blast electrified the entire room, and it was Ivan's turn to yell.

Ivan staggered out of the room. "You're lucky we didn't fry the place."

"I had to control myself. You pervert! Why did you do that?"

"Just testing the effectiveness of the ball, that's all." Ivan snickered and ducked.

Sheba didn't bother to whack him. "Anyways, don't tell me you seriously got us into harm's way to get the ball so that you could pull that little trick. You could have just said we'd use Garet's Cloak Ball and sneak into the night with it. But, then again, that means that your plan was a no-brainer, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Should have expected less from you." Sheba sighed.

"Sheba..."

"Anyways, Ivan, we'd better get everyone to calm down so that we can be quiet for the next few hours. Once it's nighttime, we'll wake up Garet and get out of here!"

"Yeah, that'll be best."

The two of them descended the stairs and approached their arguing friends.

--------------------------------

"Again, it's a miracle that the two of us survived."

"Who would have thought that the builders of the lighthouse would conveniently place an air shaft in the pit?"

"And don't forget, Menardi, that it was I who thought of stabbing my blade into the wall."

"That was out of desperation."

"True, but it saved our lives, didn't it?"

"You said it." Menardi smiled.

Saturos and Menardi were sitting on a little raft, drifting out at sea. "Still, you were the idiot who figured we should build a raft out of the ruins of Babi's Lighthouse to escape the rest of Tolbi's villagers." Menardi sighed.

"What? Do you think I wanted to fight so many of those soldiers? Think! Even with the power of Venus restoring us somewhat, we still could not hope to fight so many of them."

"True. Well, what should we do now?"

"Let me try to paddle with this thing." Saturos sighed as he grabbed his sword. "Since we lost our log a while ago, we've been drifting aimlessly here. We might as well do our best to get back to shore."

"When everyone's likely to kill us?"

"True, but better we face mobs of ordinary people then stay dehydrated on this little raft, eating fish and casting 'Wish' to survive, right?"

"True."

--------------------------------

"I got the goods!" Agatio laughed as he burst into the room.

"Excellent... With your help, I can complete my revenge!" Karst squealed. She immediately went to work making the mind-controlling potion.

--------------------------------

"Are you two serious?"

"It might work..."

"... Are you crazy? My Grandpa'll kill us all if he finds out!"

"Then we won't let him."

The adepts were debating whether to follow Ivan's simple plan to escape. On the one side, Felix and Garet were fearing the consequences. One other, Isaac, Mia, Sheba, and Jenna were desperate to escape.

"So, are you coming with us, or not?" Jenna asked the two of them.

"Well, worst comes to worst, we have to work our butts off." Felix muttered.

"And, we'll have to work our butts off when we get back." Garet pointed out.

"Right, but we can worry about that later. Besides, I'm sure the others will understand." Isaac spoke.

"Yeah, so let's go!" Jenna shouted.

Ivan led the way out of the house during the night...

-------------------------------------

So, how was it? Please read and review.


	2. Inviting

Chapter 2: Inviting

Night covered the village of New Vale. The collected snores of the villagers could be heard all around. Silently, Ivan and the others tiptoed past several houses.

"Alright, the weapons stash should be somewhere nearby." Isaac whispered. "We probably will be able to fetch 'em and get out before anyone hears us."

Sure enough, after lifting a small rock, our heroes found the Sol Blade, Excalibur, Atropos Rod, Lachesis' Rule, Clotho's Distaff, Tisiphone's Edge, and Darksword.

"Hey, wouldn't it be smarter if we were to get our backups as well?" Ivan offered.

"Do you seriously want to dig any deeper? We won't be able to shower for another few hours. We have to get to Biblin, at least, if we want to have a nice vacation." Isaac snapped.

"Well, it's not a bad idea. I mean, even though the monsters here are pathetically weak, it's still a good idea in case any one of us forgets our weapons." Sheba replied.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" Garet wondered.

Felix snickered under his breath. "Anyways, we've got to keep moving. Hurry up and use Scoop or something."

"You're the one holding the Gem." Isaac corrected him.

"Oh, right." Felix cursed as he cast Scoop.

The glare of the Gaia Blade flashed deep into the night.

"Idiots, we'll be spotted!" Ivan hissed as he tried to cast Delude.

As the fog covered the area around them, Isaac quickly grabbed the sword and sheathed it.

The others, like frantic rats, grabbed their weapons in a rush, making sure that the gleam of their glorious energy would not emerge to blow their cover.

"Let's get out. We'll be lucky if we even make it out of the village." Ivan whispered as they scurried away.

--------------------------------

The route through Vault and on to the Goma Range is not difficult to tread through. One must be careful not to step in Vermin feces, but other than that, the path is an easy hike. There are no steep inclines, nor are there rocks blocking the path, at least for most of the year. These are the conditions Isaac and the others met as they traversed the area during the night. Taking care to avoid the city of Vault at all costs, they slipped through the dusty road and tall grass to finally arrive at the range.

Thankfully, for most of the year, the Goma Range is not difficult to cross. Though, during late spring and early summer, the landscape is filled with overgrown vegetation, the majority of the plants can easily be burned away with a single Flare Wall. Thus, Jenna was able to clear the way for her allies to escape. The caves and tunnels that dotted the mountain range are short, and, thanks to the generosity of merchants who travel the range almost daily, filled with lit torches that are quite efficient at keeping the cave well lit.

Felix and his comrades easily went through the range and on to the town of Biblin, where they checked in for the night. Unfortunately, when the teller asked for them to pay for the night's rent...

"Fifty coins please." The teller spoke as she waited for them to collect the money.

"Alright, we can definitely afford it. Now, here's the gold bag... Wait, huh?" Jenna muttered as she fished through her purse. "It's not here!" Jenna began to panic, and for good reason.

"What? Jenna, you are responsible for all our gold! I don't believe this." Felix began to get angry.

"Could she have been robbed? What's going on?! We'd better call the Sheriff." Isaac spoke.

"Wait..." Ivan glanced menacingly from side to side. "Has any of you seen Garet?"

"How is that relevant to...?" Felix thought for a minute. "Oh."

--------------------------------

Several miles away in the city of Vault, Garet was sitting at the table of a restaurant. A waitress was standing over him, at attention.

"Anything else, sir?"

"And I'll have the Filet Mignon, the Tiramisu, and, oh that Caviar looks nice."

"Excuse me?"

"What? Don't got any of those things? Fine! Give me your most expensive food."

The waitress promptly left. When she returned, she plopped a plate of salmon on the table.

"Ah, salmon!" Garet dug in. "Wait, it's cold! Are you trying to trick me? You don't even bother to cook it! How dare you!" Garet began to spout a tirade of profanity at the waitress, and was promptly kicked out of the restaurant. (1)

--------------------------------

Our heroes looked embarrassingly at the teller.

"Um, er... Can we get in for free?" Isaac chucked as a bead of sweat ran down his spine.

"I'm sorry?" The teller looked at him in surprise.

"We, um, can't seem to afford your rates." Felix muttered.

"Well, then I can't rent out a room for you." The teller replied.

"But we're the heroes who saved all of Weyward! You should let us in for free." Isaac complained.

"Heroes or no, you are still law-abiding citizens, right? You can't expect us to let you use our rooms for free when we have a business to run." The teller replied.

"Greedy... capitalist..." Felix was cut off by the teller, who sighed and said: "I just work here."

At that moment, a blue-haired man entered the room.

"Piers!" Sheba yelled. She ran over and hugged his leg. "Piers, Piers, Piers!" She squealed.

"Piers! Got some money on ya?" Felix asked.

"Um, yeah, wh..." Before Piers could do anything, Ivan darted forward and grabbed his wallet.

"Here, Felix, now we can afford our rooms!" Ivan beamed.

"Hey!" Piers tried to protest, but Felix promptly paid the bill.

"Alright, you have Rooms 18, 19, 20, and 21 all to yourselves." The teller flashed them a fake smile.

"Kids these days." Piers muttered, rolling his eyes.

"You're the best, Piers! First, you lend us your ship. Then, you lend us money!" Sheba continued trying to fawn after him.

"Fine, fine. No matter. We are friends, after all. So, how's it going?" Piers asked.

"Badly, stupid Garet stole our money bag and we bet that he's still in Vault." Jenna growled.

"Oh, well, should I go fetch him?" Piers offered.

"That would be great, but Felix, shouldn't you go with him?" Mia asked.

"Right, I should. Ok, Piers, we're going to go fetch Garet." Felix smirked. "Jenna, I'm bunking with you. Could you take your stuff off to our room?" He asked.

"Fine, fine. But don't expect me to always do favors for you." Jenna sighed as she lifted their bags.

--------------------------------

Garet moped around the city of Vault. "Why is it always me? I nearly get squashed by a boulder... I fall in a trap for my best friend's girl. I look like an idiot everywhere I go. Why do I have such a bad life?"

"Tough it out, son." A villager sighed as he brushed past Garet.

Garet looked after him, and bitterly trudged out of the town, dragging his Darksword behind him.

As Garet continued walking, he saw two figures approach him. "Felix? Piers?" He called.

"Little thief! Wait till I smack you silly!" Felix roared as he charged towards the hapless adept.

"Uh oh..." Garet muttered as he raised the Darksword.

--------------------------------

By this time, Felix had 2000 HP and Garet had 2100 HP. Piers had 1900 HP.

Felix appeared!

Garet attacks!

Felix takes 100 damage!

Felix casts Odyseey!

Garet takes 250 damage!

Piers appeared!

Garet casts Liquifier!

Piers takes 300 damage!

Piers casts Diamond Berg!

Garet takes 400 damage!

Garet tries to flee!

...But it failed!

Felix uses Meld!

Felix and Piers smack Garet with a combination attack!

Garet takes 250 damage!

Piers is defending!

Garet uses Profanity!

Felix's attack increases by 1000!

Piers's attack increases by 1000!

Felix casts Potent Cure!

Piers is fully healed!

Piers casts Freeze Prism!

Garet takes 700 damage!

Garet uses Cowardice!

Garet is downed...

Felix's party earns 50,000 coins!

Felix's party earns 1,000 experience points!

--------------------------------

Garet willingly collapsed on the floor, shocking both Piers and Felix. "What are you doing?" Piers asked him.

"Don't hurt me anymore!" Garet pleaded.

"Wimp." Felix sighed. "C'mon, Piers, we got him. Let's go." He motioned to Garet to follow them.

Garet drooped his head and walked behind Piers and Felix back to Biblin.

--------------------------------

Isaac and the others were relaxing in their beds. "This is the life... I'm in heaven for bunking with Mia... Ivan, you are the best!" Isaac smiled as he stared at the restroom. Mia, walking out of the restroom in her nightgown, gave Isaac a suspicious glare.

"Isaac?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh, sorry." Isaac turned away.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep." Mia yawned as she climbed into bed.

"... Must... Resist..." Isaac thought as he too tried to doze off.

--------------------------------

Late that night, Felix, Piers, and Garet made it to their respective rooms. Garet's snoring made it nearly impossible to sleep, so the next morning...

Felix was sipping his coffee as he emerged from his room.

"Um, Piers?" He asked the zombie-like Lemurian who was staggering in the hallway.

"Go away." Piers snarled at him.

"Ok..." Felix blinked as he walked to the inn's lobby.

Ivan rubbed his eyes and emerged from his room. His eyes met Felix's as the latter came walking back with a second cup of coffee.

"So, what's our itinerary?" Ivan asked.

"We should reach Kolima in two hours or so. Afterwards, we'll try to get through Mogall Forest. We should emerge from the forest in the early evening, so we'll have to make sure that we get to Xian by nightfall." Felix replied.

Isaac overheard their plans, and promptly complained: "You call this a vacation? It's more like taking a second journey, without the stress of having to save the world again!"

"Well, where have we not gone to that's actually fun? Besides, hiking is good for you!" Felix snapped back.

Isaac groaned and packed his things.

--------------------------------

"Well, Karst, you done with the potion?"

"Yep. Now, all we have to do is try to find them." Karst snickered as she held the bottle in her hands.

"Um, the drink is black. Who/what in his/her/its right mind would drink a black liquid?" Agatio asked.

"Someone with style. Now, quit complaining and find out where Isaac and his cronies are." Karst replied.

"Ok." Agatio sighed. He promptly walked out the door.

"Soon, precious... Soon you will make mommy very happy!" Karst slowly stroked the bottle.

--------------------------------

"Well, Saturos, it looks like we made it..." Menardi muttered as she and Saturos found themselves in the city of Vault.

"That was some mean tidal wave. It cracked our raft in half! We're lucky to still have our gold, my sword, and your scythe." Saturos sighed.

"That's all we need, right?" Menardi smirked.

"Anyways, I'm shocked that no one's tried to maim us, yet." Saturos looked around.

"Maybe it's because of your mustache." Menardi nodded.

"I have a mustache?" Saturos stroked his lips. "Oh..."

"Mind you, we were at sea for a LONG time. That's why we have more hair." Menardi reminded him.

"Right... Now that I think of it, your hair's grown longer."

Menardi beamed at him.

"And messier."

Menardi glared. "Saturos!"

"What? I'm telling the truth! Anyways, how much gold do we have? 2,000 coins? Excellent. Let's get something to eat." Saturos smirked.

--------------------------------

As Felix and his party closed in on Xian, Agatio was walking outside of the city.

"This is so boring! Why can't I punch something yet? Gaaah!" Agatio wailed as he strolled along.

Soon, our heroes made their shocking confrontation:

"Hi." Agatio smiled.

"It can't be! You're alive! And, you're at this city. We can't let you cause trouble. Let's get him!" Ivan raised the Kikuchimonji. The others followed suit and approached Agatio.

Agatio examined all of them as they slowly closed in on him, and laughed: "You guys are really ticked at Karst and I, aren't ya? Well, all I have to say is that we're not plannin' to fight you. All we want is to invite you to our new place. It's been a while since we last saw you guys, and even though we tried to kill ya' before, you ended up saving our lives by lighting the beacon. We never had the chance to thank you. Why don't you come over?"

Ivan retreated for a distance, and motioned to Felix to talk to him.

"I don't think we should trust them." Ivan warned.

Sheba walked over to the two of them, and added: "Neither do I. I doubt they could be so friendly so readily, especially considering that Karst was planning to avenge Menardi. She never got what she wanted, so what makes you so sure she'll be this willing to be hospitable? This must be a trick."

Isaac walked over to them. "You know, worst comes to worst, we're armed, we're experienced fighters, and psyenergy has a pretty long range. I doubt they could poison us with both Mia and Piers here, and we all have healing items that could prevent whatever they could throw at us. Besides, we should forgive, shouldn't we?"

"Now when our lives are at stake." Ivan rebutted.

"Well, I think..." Before Felix could finish his sentence, he saw Garet shake Agatio's hand.

"Wha-?" Ivan's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets.

"Well, we'd better give them the benefit of the doubt. I mean, you know how hospitable Puelle and the others were at Prox. Why can't Karst and Agatio be the same? Let's go join up with them." Isaac nodded.

"Isaac, you have a point. They wouldn't risk their own lives to face us again. Besides, we should treat them the way we'd like to be treated, right? That way, they'll stop bothering us. Let's be nice and join this little gathering of theirs." Felix replied.

"They're going to regret this." Ivan whispered to Sheba.

"That's why they'll need us to tag along." Sheba nodded at him.

Agatio led the way to the Xian Inn.

--------------------------------

Disclaimer: Considering that these early areas are well known by many players of Golden Sun 1 (The Broken Seal), I am uncertain how I should write in detail about the setting, and since these characters are wearing the same clothing, I am uncertain if I ought to describe them. (By the way, do they ever change clothes? It must be sickening to be Mia or Jenna, having to deal with all that concentrated sweat.)

Footnotes:

(1): Based on my experience, Lox is actually quite expensive. So's sashimi. But, seriously. It's cold! It's raw! Why is it so expensive? I've no idea... (But it tastes good, and that makes it worth the cost... I guess...)

Please read and review.


	3. Drinking

Chapter 3: Drinking

Felix and Isaac's entire parties were sitting at a table in the lounge of the Inn. Karst had paid the innkeeper in advance to let them rent the lounge, and there were no questions asked. Agatio and Karst seemed quite friendly to their guests.

"So, would you like something to drink?" Karst asked.

"Sure, what do you have to offer us?" Jenna asked.

"Grape juice." Karst answered.

Agatio went to get the "grape juice." He also made sure to lock the door of the lounge. Thankfully, the room was designed in such a way that our heroes could not see the door from the table.

After doing this, Agatio handed out the potions.

"Since when was grape juice black?" Ivan thought.

Since Isaac and Felix were busy chatting with Karst and Agatio, the two Proxians did not notice when Ivan read Sheba's mind and Sheba read Ivan's.

"Here, this way we can speak to each other, without any chance of eavesdropping." Sheba thought.

"Sweet." Ivan thought.

"So, don't you feel suspicious? I've never seen black grape juice before." Sheba thought.

That moment, Karst suddenly spoke: "It's gourmet grape juice, Isaac. Drink up, you'll like it. Trust me..."

Sheba and Ivan froze.

"I hope she can't sense what we're thinking." Ivan thought.

"I doubt it, considering that she isn't touching either one of us." Sheba thought.

"We'll have to get rid of these." Ivan thought.

"Here, I used to do this to Faran when he'd give me something nasty to drink. Hold your cup under the table, and cast a small whirlwind in the cup. It should force the liquid to be vaporized and blown away by the whirlwind. This should allow us to make it look like we drank it. Since Karst is too busy chatting with Isaac and making sure that he drinks it, she'll ignore us. After all, we're the least threatening. All we can do is read minds. If she really wanted to hurt the others, she'd have to take out Isaac, Felix, Jenna, Piers, and Mia. Garet, you, and me are the three that she can afford to ignore. But, we'd better hurry." Sheba thought.

"Alright, let's do it." Ivan thought.

The two quickly cleared out their mugs. Meanwhile, the other six gulped down their potions.

Almost immediately, Isaac, Felix, Piers, Garet, Mia, and Jenna looked like they were in a trance.

Karst noticed that Ivan and Sheba weren't in a trance yet, and it started to worry her a little. "How did you two think of it?" She asked them.

"It was nice... But can we get to the restroom?" Ivan asked.

"Sure, why would I stop you? It's out the door, on your right." Karst told them.

Agatio quickly unlocked the door for them.

Ivan and Sheba calmly walked out the door, but Ivan's left hand darted to the Kikuchimonji. Sheba grabbed her Atropos Rod. Ivan picked up his Lachesis' Rule from the coat-rack while Sheba had her Rising Mace attached to her sash.

Ivan made sure that they left the building before talking to her.

"Sheba, we've got to get out of the city. There's no telling what Karst might do."

"But Ivan, what about the others?..."

"... They're lost. There's nothing we can do. All we can do is stay alive and gather as many friends as we can from Vale, Imil, Lemuria, Lavierno, Contigo, or, if necessary, Prox. If we are able to collect an army of adepts to combat Karst and Agatio, we might be able to save our friends." Ivan replied.

Sheba began to weep. "It's so horrible... They were tricked, and we couldn't help them at all..."

"We aren't hopeless, Sheba, and as long as we are alive, neither are they. What we can do is stay together and get help. That should be our priority. Let's go." Ivan spoke. He and Sheba ran as fast as they could to Altin.

--------------------------------

Saturos and Menardi slowly walked out of Vault.

"Menardi? Do you sense that vast amount of psyenergy to the west?"  
"Yes, Saturos. What do you think it means?"

"It means that there is an adept of great power there... I don't sense any Mercury psyenergy, and it can't be Mars... Wait, it's Jupiter! You feel it, right? It's Jupiter! I felt that same sensation when I fought that whelp Ivan... Come, Menardi, let's go investigate!" 

The two adepts saw a large Chinese temple in front of them. "I see a sign that says: 'Lama Temple.'" Saturos read the sign.

"Well, if it's a temple, then these monks are very likely not to attack us. Let's go check it out." Menardi nodded. The two of them entered the temple.

Master Hama emerged from her shrine and saw Saturos and Menardi stepped cautiously towards her. "That's the adept of great power, Menardi!" Saturos gasped.

Hama nodded and smiled at them: "Saturos and Menardi, fine warriors of Prox, I anticipated your arrival."

"How... How could you? I've never seen such strong Jupiter psyenergy." Menardi stammered.

Hama beamed: "I suppose that, in Prox, you were not exposed to the Jupiter clan of Anemos. A few of us settled in Contigo when the city of Anemos rose into the sky. My younger brother, Ivan, is also a member of our people."

"Ivan is Contigan? Hmn, but his powers are not as great as yours, er..." Saturos didn't know her name.

"Please, call me Hama. My younger brother is still inexperienced. He has not had the time to refine his psyenergy to its fullest extent. That is why you were able to take him down several times, mighty warriors. I understand that the two of you also wished to save Weyward, even if you were forced to sacrifice a few lives in the process. Yet, today, you do not attack me or my monks, which shows that you never enjoyed to inflict suffering after all." Hama nodded.

"Thank you kindly, madam, but is there anything else you foresee in our future?" Saturos asked.

"Funny you should ask, I foresee that you two will have a merry life together." Hama smiled.

Menardi blushed and looked away, while Saturos tried to keep his composure.

"But I see it in your eyes, Master Hama. Something is troubling you." Saturos spoke.

"Yes, well, before you can have a happy life with Menardi, Saturos, you must go through another terrible burden."

"What burden?" Saturos asked in shock.

"You will betray a loved one." Hama looked at them.

"What do you mean?" Menardi gasped.

"Menardi, your younger sister, Karst, has done a terrible deed."

Menardi was stunned: "Please elaborate..."

"You see, Isaac and Felix, the two warriors who saved Weyward, ended up completing your mission for you. Sadly, Isaac defeated and nearly killed you before he realized that your goal was the right one. Agatio and Karst, filled with rage and hate and eagerness to avenge the two of you, attacked Isaac and his friends.

"Soon after, when Felix seemed to not be willing to help her, Karst decided to attack Felix, and, thus, Felix later formed an alliance with Isaac. Felix and Isaac banded together to defeat Agatio and Karst once and for all at Mars Lighthouse, and, after great toils and pains, they succeeded in lighting the beacon. Agatio and Karst were believed to be dead after the fight, but the beacon revived both of them.

"Puelle, your village elder, praised Isaac and Felix for their glorious services, but failed to give Agatio or Karst the recognition that both craved so much. Because of this, Karst refused to return to Prox, rather, she and Agatio fled far from the city and the Lighthouse, pledging to have their revenge on Isaac and Felix.

"Recently, Isaac and Felix decided to go on a vacation, and they made it to the city of Xian, not far from this Temple. At Xian, Agatio and Karst were waiting with a plan to deceive Isaac and Felix and avenge themselves once and for all." Hama reported.

"What kind of revenge are you speaking of?" Menardi asked.

"... Karst has created a mind-control potion." Hama sighed.

"Impossible! She would not...!" Menardi gasped.

"I can hardly believe this. Karst would defy Proxian law and go to such lengths? Indeed, this is chilling news..." Saturos mused aloud.

"Upsetting, I know. She has mind-controlled Isaac, Felix, Mia, Jenna, Garet, and another comrade of theirs named Piers, who is a Lemurian. However, Ivan and Sheba were able to mislead them into thinking that they were affected by the potion, when, in fact, they did not even drink it. The two were able to escape and, as we speak, are making plans to help rescue their comrades." Hama told them.

"So, Isaac has been able to enlist the aid of a Lemurian? That's one more Mercury Adept that could prove to be a threat. So, you tell me that Ivan and Sheba are still their normal selves. I suspect you'd want us to help stop Karst. By all means, we will. But, how are you so sure that Ivan and Sheba will be willing to join forces with us?" Saturos asked.

"Because, Saturos, you and Menardi are not two evil lunatics who want to destroy the world, nor do you mean to selfishly aid Prox. You two are heroes who, knowing full well that there would be those who would stop you, decided that the sacrifice of a few lives to save everyone else was better than watching everyone else die and caring only for one's own family and friends. You cared not for your personal reputation, rather, you cared for the fate of Weyward. You were willing to sacrifice your lives as long as all of us could live on after your deaths. You are selfless warriors of honor. You are both good and noble people, and Ivan and Sheba will see that. They might attack you at first, they might distrust you at first, and they might curse your names and probably even spit on you when they see you, but they will eventually see your true intentions. They will see how honorable and selfless you two are. The good within you is not completely hidden. The two of them are not fools, and I am certain they will see it all. When they do, they will gladly stand by you..." Hama smiled again.

"Master Hama, you can rest assured that we will fight to the death to make sure that Weyward is not threatened once again. If Karst uses this potion too readily, she will have an army of 1,000 in less than an hour. We will have to join forces with Ivan and Sheba as soon as possible. Where are they now?" Menardi asked.

'They are in the city of Altin, not far from here. Hurry, noble warriors. You must save Weyward once again from destruction!" Hama shouted.

"Come, Menardi. Let's go. Weyward needs us again, and we will not fail her!" Saturos grabbed his sword, Menardi twirled her scythe, and both marched away from the Lama Temple.

"May fate shine on both of you." Hama closed her eyes and tried to envision the future once again.

--------------------------------

Once again, please read and review.


	4. Invading

Disclaimer: This fic is intended for people who have already played the game, as I suck at detailed descriptions and imagery.

Chapter 4: Invading

Within moments after they were in their trance states, Felix, Isaac, and their comrades had become zombie-like. They moped around and stood at attention in front of Karst. Karst laughed and spoke:

"All of you, my dear servants, you must follow my every command. To begin, I order you, Felix-slave, to serve as my bodyguard, sofa, and as head-slave. Isaac-slave, you will be my maid, whipping boy, luggage carrier, carpet cleaner, busboy, gardener, repairman, backup bodyguard, ladder, stool, shield, and chimney sweeper. Piers-slave will be my waiter, butler, plumber, and cook. Garet-slave will be by backup bodyguard, jester, luggage carrier, battering ram, second whipping boy, clothes rack, and janitor. Jenna-slave will be my primary maid, and will also serve as a waitress. Mia-slave will be my secondary maid, and will be both a waitress and a nurse. I expect all six of you to obey me without question."

"Yes, mistress." They replied.

Agatio looked at Mia and Jenna, and began to drool... Karst glared at him: "They are my slaves, and the only authority you have over them is what I have given you. Don't even think about that!" Agatio bowed his head.

As Isaac, Felix, and Piers went to do their duties, and while Jenna and Mia went to work in cleaning the place, Garet stared at Karst and drooled. "She-slaves, is he always this perverted?" Karst sighed.

"Garet... Always... Pervert..." Mia groaned.

"Ah... Blast!" Karst pointed her scythe at Garet and set off a small explosion right in front of his face. Garet howled in pain and began to run all around the room. Karst snickered as Garet ran out of the room. "And go stand next to the door like a clothes rack, I might have visitors!" Karst yelled after him.

Karst grabbed more bottles of her potion. "Felix and Isaac slaves, I want you to come with me!" She yelled. Felix quickly appeared beside her, while she heard several banging noises, and Isaac finally emerged from the chimney. Karst smiled at his dirty body. "So, it's dirty up there, isn't it, chimney sweeper?"

"Yes, mistress, but Isaac will do what he can to please you."

"Good boy." Karst patted him on the head.

"Now, both of you, we're leaving." As Karst walked out the door, she took care to examine Garet, making sure that he stood straight and stiff, with arms outstretched, as a human clothes rack should.

--------------------------------

Ivan and Sheba were sitting at a small wooden table at a small street vendor's tent in Altin village. They were reading each other's minds, allowing them to brainstorm plans without having anyone else overhear them.

"Sheba, the problem with that idea is..." Ivan thought. Suddenly, both stopped casting mind read, for they felt like they were being watched.

Sheba looked behind Ivan's shoulder, and gasped. She grabbed the Atropos Rod and prepared herself.

Ivan turned around, and saw Saturos and Menardi!

Ivan grabbed the Kikuchimonji, and had his Lachesis Rule ready to cast a spell if he needed it. "You two... Get away from us, before I am forced to fight you!" Ivan readied himself.

The street vendor, fearing for his own life, ducked under the counter of his shop, and his customers all began to back away from the four of them.

"Ivan, you must understand..." Menardi began.

"Asura!" Ivan shouted. As the young blonde flew forward, Saturos yelled: "Guard!"

A reddish aura merged itself in front of Saturos into the shape of a shield. Ivan flew in for a slash, and a caped warrior with a scythe emerged to aid his attack. However, Saturos's spell was able to hold off the attack long enough for Menardi to cast "Ward." The two defensive spells combined to completely block Ivan's attack.

"What? How's this possible? Spark..." Ivan readied his Lachesis Rule.

"Wait, Ivan, stop! Saturos, Menardi, I see that you did not attack us. Thus, we will do the same. Ivan, you should stand down. Let's try to talk with them." Sheba spoke.

Ivan looked at Sheba, who nodded at him. Ivan slowly lowered his wand.

Saturos and Menardi lowered their hands. "Yes, now are you willing to talk?" Saturos asked.

The four of them pulled up chairs and sat down, while the street vendor and the other customers breathed sighs of relief.

--------------------------------

"Who are you? What are you doing here?!" Master Feh yelled aloud.

Karst, Isaac, and Felix had entered Feh's Tai-Chi academy, and had beaten several of his students. They poured the potion down the student's throats, and now, all the students were under Karst's control.

"Wise Master Feh, if you don't want to be reincarnated, I suggest that you show your wisdom by surrendering to me and drinking some of this potion. You will have your life spared, for we have no intention of actually hurting any of you, or the people of the city. All we want is to control this city so that we can use it as a base for us to conquer all of Weyward. I'm sure you understand me clearly." Karst smiled. (1)

Feizhi ran forward from behind her father. "You will not hurt my father. I know psyenergy. I will fight you!" She squealed.

"Isaac, get her." Karst laughed.

"Isaac?" Feizhi looked.

Sure enough, it was Isaac who stepped from behind Karst and raised the Gaia Blade at her.

"Isaac, why do you do this? Stay back, Isaac... Stay back..." Feizhi began to raise her hands.

Isaac moved in for the kill.

"Shine Plasma!" Feizhi yelled. Miraculously, three white lightening bolts flew down and electrified Isaac. Isaac was stunned for a second.

"Cure Well!" Felix shouted. Isaac was fully healed.

"Oh, no!" Feizhi began to step back. She had spent all this time perfecting her mastery of the small amount of psyenergy given to her by the psyenergy stone, and had achieved such a powerful spell, only to have its effects completely negated by Felix.

Isaac raised his sword: "Surrender, or die." He spoke in monotone.

Feizhi collapsed in front of her father. "I can't die... Ba ba, I'm sorry..." Feizhi closed her eyes and surrendered.

"What? Feizhi!" Feh gasped as Karst grabbed his daughter and poured the potion down her throat. "No! Why must Heaven do this to me? You will not get out of here! I will stop this here and now!" Feh shouted. (2)

"Try us." Karst laughed. All of Feh's students, his daughter, Isaac, and Felix readied themselves into a fighting position.

"A truly great warrior can down a legion of foes with his speed." Feh muttered a few lines from one of the scattered strategy books lying on the floor.

Feh darted in and out of the mass of students. With a single punch, he took down ten of them. "I do not want to hurt my own students, but if I must do so in order to stop evil, then I will." Feh sighed.

As the students closed in on their teacher, Feh used a series of kicks and punches, and brought them all down. Then, Karst ordered Feizhi to attack her father.

"Must... Serve... Karst!" Feizhi muttered as she cast "Plasma" on her father.

A white lightening bolt struck Master Feh, knocking him off guard. "What kind of power is this?" Feh gasped.

"Psyenergy. It is psyenergy. You might call it 'Ki.' But, no matter, our 'Ki' will obliterate your 'Chi.' Prepare to die, oh great master!" Karst yelled.

Isaac cast Stone Spire on Feh. But, Feh dodged the falling stalactites. "'Ki' may be very strong, but when you lack discipline, or true willpower, 'Chi' can overpower 'Ki.'" Feh laughed as he flew at Isaac with a flying side kick and knocked him down.

"What? How can this be? Felix, get him!" Karst yelled.

Felix closed in on Feh with the Cloud Brand. Feh, meanwhile, dodged Felix's thrusts and slashes.

As Felix cast "Grand Gaia" on Feh, Feh performed a perfect backwards somersault and completely avoided the explosion.

However, just when the Master landed, Karst yelled: "Supernova!"

Feh was caught in a series of explosions, and screamed.

"How... Dishonorable! Only a petty crook would attack one man with two men. You lack honor, or discipline. You have defeated me through treachery and evil..." Feh gasped.

"Ground." Isaac groaned. Feh was caught in a gravitational well, and was pinned to the ground. Karst stepped forward. As Feh accused Karst of treachery and pathetic foul play, Karst poured the potion down his throat.

--------------------------------

The city of Xian was in turmoil. Karst, Felix, Isaac, Master Feh, and Feizhi marched in formation against the Xianese police. Readying their broadswords, chain whips, battle axes, halberds, crossbows, and longbows, the Xianese police readied themselves for the onslaught. However, their strong warriors were no match for the adepts, nor could they stop the swift and skilled Master Feh. Many were downed, and were forced to drink the potion.

The broken ranks of their police scared the Xianese people. Realizing that resistance was futile, they were forced to give in. Karst gladly forced several hundred people to drink her potion, and, as Menardi predicted, she had an army of over 3,000 in less than three hours.

Gathering her growing mass of useable troops, Karst laughed: "There was a time when Prox was ignored by all, but now, now Prox shall be honored as the city of the Gods, for, I, Karst of Prox, shall conquer this world with my army of slaves, and none shall be able to stop me! Menardi, dear sister, your death was not in vain. In a few months, no one shall dare forget your name!"

--------------------------------

A huge mass of Xianese people were marching back and forth along the Silk Road. They were all equipped with short swords, and were ordered by Karst to patrol the area and make sure that no one could enter Xian and disturb Karst's 'recruitment' of soldiers.

The villagers of Altin warned each other of the situation, and soon, the innkeeper informed Ivan and the others about these patrols.

With this in mind, Saturos and Menardi tried to explain themselves to Ivan and Sheba. They told the two Jupiter adepts that they never wanted to hurt anyone, but they decided that the sacrifices made by a few to save Weyward was much better than the two of them only helping the people of Prox and leaving all others to die. They also told Ivan and Sheba that they had survived Venus Lighthouse because the builders of the lighthouse left air shafts to breathe through, and Saturos and Menardi, after using the blades of their weapons to break their fall, were able to slip through the air shafts and escape.

"So, if what you're saying is true, then you must be quite ashamed of what Karst is doing." Ivan muttered.

"Of course we are. Not only does Karst fail to help others, she does this to allow herself to gain power. Her methods are detestable, and, as older siblings and loyal citizens of Prox and Weyward, we must stop Karst before her actions start to take lives." Saturos replied.

After putting their differences aside, Menardi tried to get back to planning how to stop Karst:

"Now, see here, we know that Karst has a huge army, but based on what you're telling us, Karst would use the Inn as her main base. I bet that she won't let Isaac or the others go and join in the conquest of Weyward. Rather, she'd want them to stay behind and care for her while she sends one of her mind-controlled, skillful minions out to take over the world. Therefore, we'll have to focus on sneaking into her base and taking out Isaac, Felix, and the others. Once she's cornered, and beaten, I'm sure that Karst will be willing to accept terms." Menardi spoke.

Thus, the four of them emerged from Altin. Thankfully for them, it was night time, so Karst's watchmen would have problems seeing the four of them. Also, the watchmen would have even more problems because Ivan was using his brain.

"Guys, I have the Cloak Ball here. I was the one holding on to it the whole time when Felix and the rest of us traveled all the way to Xian. When Felix, Isaac, and the others were brainwashed, I still held on to the Ball. Now, we can use it to slip past Karst's guards and enter the Inn." Ivan smirked. The four of them disappeared without a trace, and slipped through the night.

In only half an hour, they were standing in front of the inn. The cloak ball still kept them hidden. Ivan and Sheba both used mind read, allowing all of them to read each other's thoughts. "This is the end... If we lose here, we'll be brainwashed, but if we succeed, Weyward is saved. Let's do this! We can save Weyward and end this madness!" Saturos passionately thought The four of them waited for one of Karst's guards to emerge from the Inn with new orders. Once the door was open, the four of them rushed in, and prepared themselves for the ultimate confrontation!

--------------------------------

(1) Yes, Karst is undergoing generic evil plan # 369578261, also known as taking over the world.

(2) Ba Ba is Mandarin for "father." (Informally.) Heaven is often referred to in Chinese philosophy and literature, as well as 'scholarly speech.' (I happen to Chinese American, in case you're wondering why I know these things.)


	5. Fighting

Chapter 5: Fighting

Karst was leaning back on a recliner, with Felix huddled next to her.

"So... Warm..." Felix muttered.

Karst tried her best not to blush, but Agatio walked into the room, and saw the two of them together. Trying his best not to get noticed, he quickly slipped away.

"If Karst ignores me for Felix, then I will have his sister!" Agatio snarled to himself.

--------------------------------

Jenna, performing her duties as primary maid, was doing Karst's laundry. As she diligently worked, she was oblivious to what was happening around her. She always worked hard, unlike Isaac and Mia, who, even when brainwashed, were still cuddling next to each other at every opportunity, and Isaac would often slave away not only for Karst, but for the 'nurse' as well.

So, this time, Agatio wanted to sneak up on Jenna and surprise her. Thankfully for him, the girl was a very diligent worker, and didn't even notice him, until he grabbed her from behind.

Agatio put his arms around Jenna's chest. "Hey, beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

"Jenna... Is... Busy... Can... This... Wait?" Jenna spoke.

"No. I want ya'!" Agatio said, nudging up against her.

"Jenna... Doesn't... Want... To... Hurt... Agatio..." Jenna glared at him from the corner of her eye.

"But, I want it!" Agatio began to sound quite scary to Jenna, and her hands began to glow with fire.

"Jenna... Doesn't... Want... To... Hurt... Agatio..." Jenna repeated. He could feel beads of her sweat falling onto his skin.

"Jenna..." Agatio began to drool.

Jenna immediately set her hands on fire, and tried to touch Agatio with her burning palms. However, Agatio grabbed her wrists and pulled his face to hers. He kissed her, and the flames in her hands slowly died down.

"Master... Agatio..." Jenna began to moan.

"Yes, Jenna." Agatio smiled.

--------------------------------

As Felix nuzzled himself onto her chest, Karst's eyes were warily surveying the room. "Where's Agatio?" She thought.

"Felix?" She slowly stroked him. Felix got up: "Yes, mistress?"

"Let's go. I have to find Agatio." Karst blushed slightly as Felix brushed his hands against her arm.

--------------------------------

Agatio continued stroking Jenna. "You're so beautiful." Agatio growled.

Jenna nodded and tried to go back to her work, but Agatio grabbed her arm. "No, I'll tell Karst everything. Just, just spend some time with me... You need a break, right?" He asked.

"Jenna... Needs... No... Break..." Jenna spoke in monotone.

Agatio looked disappointed, but Jenna continued: "But... Jenna... Will... Take... Break... For... Master..." She smiled shyly.

Agatio's eyes widened with lust. He went for her neck.

"Master... Agatio... So... Arousing..." Jenna moaned.

Unfortunately for Agatio, Felix and Karst were walking past the room. Felix's good ears heard Jenna's moan. "Agatio... Arousing! I will kill him!" Felix growled.

Karst helped Felix break down the door, and Felix saw Agatio kissing Jenna's neck.

"Get... Off... My... Sister!" Felix snarled.

Agatio stood up: "You took Karst, so I take Jenna. Deal?"

"I told you not to mess around with my slaves! How could you betray my trust like this, Agatio?!" Karst growled.

"Um, er... Sorry, Karst." Agatio looked quite embarrassed.

"Let... Me... Crush... Him!" Felix roared.

"Sorry, Felix. Agatio, to make this up, you'll have to perform several tasks of manual labor for me! Once you've done enough work, I'll clear you of all crimes. Got it?!" Karst snarled.

"Yes, Karst." Agatio bowed his head and waited for her orders.

--------------------------------

Saturos slipped past several more guards with Ivan, Sheba, and Menardi huddled near him. Amazingly, none of Karst's brainwashed guards were able to spot any of the four. However, the cook Piers was walking along, and he saw the silhouette of the cloak psyenergy. Because the brainwashing technique did not erase his memory, Piers immediately knew what the cloak psyenergy was capable of. He immediately called for help.

Isaac and Garet ran to Piers's aid. Karst heard the commotion, and Saturos, Menardi, Ivan, and Sheba were forced to uncloak to preserve their psyenergy for this battle.

"Felix, dearest, you'll have to protect me and fight with Isaac, Garet, and Piers." Karst told him.

"I... Will... Always... Protect... You..." Felix spoke as he stepped beside Isaac.

"So, Saturos, Menardi, you two were never dead after all. Pity, I could have celebrated my takeover of the world with the two of you. But, you had to betray me and join up with those two midgets. I will use your former foes to take you both down. It's so sad that you'll have to drink the potion and become my dear slaves as well, but I guess that's how fate works." Karst sighed as she ordered her four minions to attack!

As Isaac, Felix, Piers, and Garet closed in on Saturos, Menardi, Ivan, and Sheba, Karst ran away with Jenna and Agatio to another room.

"Saturos, don't fail me... We can't let Karst control us and break us apart..." Menardi murmured.

"Stay strong, Menardi. We'll make it. As long as you are beside me, I know we will!" Saturos replied.

"Ivan, we can't afford to lose, can we?" Sheba looked at him.

Ivan smiled at her. "We're not alone, Sheba, and as long as we're together, there will be a way. Even if we have to flee, we'll still overcome Karst someday."

The eight adepts closed in on one another, and, not surprisingly, Saturos chose Isaac as his target, Menardi chose Garet, Ivan chose Felix, and Sheba chose Piers.

Why did Ivan choose Felix? Simple, because both were competing over Sheba.

Why did Sheba chose Piers? Well, because he was the last target left, and no one really hated Piers.

Garet cast Heat Wave at Menardi, but the female Proxian dodged the attack. "Boy, it looks like your spells have not improved. Let me show you true power!" Menardi laughed as she twirled her scythe.

"Supernova!" Menardi yelled. The blast knocked Garet off balance. Menardi followed up with Scramble Beam, and the spell burned Garet's clothing. The pain was too great for Garet, and he went down. Even though Garet supposedly had the power of fire under his control, his skill with Mars Psyenergy could never hope to match Menardi's. Without even using her scythe even once, Menardi downed Garet and, thus, allowed Saturos's party to claim one victory.

Isaac laughed as he raised the Sol Blade. "I... Beat... Saturos... With... Gaia... Blade. Now, Saturos, you... taste... Sol... Blade...!"

Saturos glanced at the sword. "Well, it's shinier and sharper, but can it truly defeat me? Let's see." Saturos smirked.

"Meggido!" Isaac roared. He flew into the air, and a giant meteor came crashing down. Saturos looked up and saw the meteor. Saturos cast "Guard," closed his eyes, and braced himself for the blow.

The explosion caused the ground to shake, startling Felix, Ivan, Piers, Sheba, and Menardi. Menardi looked at the cloud of dust that formed after impact with worry. "Saturos... Don't leave me..." She whimpered as she saw how powerful the meteor was.

Isaac sheathed his sword and laughed: "I... Killed..." But before he could finish his taunt, Isaac heard a yell: "Heat Flash!" Saturos suddenly emerged from the dust and struck Isaac with his blade. Isaac was burned and was deluded. Isaac found that he could hardly aim with his sword anymore, and Saturos fully healed himself with Potent Cure.

"You should never underestimate your opponent, oh Isaac. Let that be a lesson for you." Saturos laughed.

"Stone Spire!" Isaac yelled. However, because he was deluded, his mind could not concentrate on Saturos's position, and the Proxian effortlessly dodged his stalactites. Saturos sighed: "You know, Isaac, part of the reason why you won at Venus Lighthouse is because I knew that Felix would stop you and, secondly, because I realized that Menardi and I were in a hopeless situation when we fused into the Fusion Dragon and were losing. Here, let me show you some of the power that I held back from using. Rising Dragon!"

Saturos made an uppercut in the air, and a huge dragon of fire emerged from the ground. It carried Isaac in its mouth and flew several miles into the air. Once it reached the altitude of the clouds, it exploded, and Isaac flew back down to earth, badly burned and exhausted. Isaac finally landed with a bang.

However, Isaac slowly got up: "I... Can't... Die..." He taunted. "No, and you won't die, but you won't remember anything that happened when I'm done with you." Saturos replied. Saturos cast Rolling Flame, and Isaac was knocked back by the flare, but he was still standing. Isaac raised his hands in the air, and smiled: "I... Summon... Judgement!"

The knight pointed his lion shield at Saturos, charged it, and fired! Saturos was hit by the blast once again, but was still standing. "That attack did not beat me last time, and it definitely didn't beat me this time. Here, let me show you the most feared attack of Prox: Meteor Blow!" Saturos yelled. The burning meteor hit Isaac, and the explosion caused everyone to wince. When the dust cleared, Isaac was still standing.

"Meggido!" Isaac yelled. He lept into the air, and another Meteor hit Saturos. But, not surprisingly, Saturos was not downed.

"Hmn, I suppose you have plenty of energy you can throw at me, but can you take any more hits? I think not. Heat Flash!" Saturos yelled. Saturos whacked Isaac with the flat end of his sword, and the scorching heat downed the mighty adept of Vale.

With Isaac downed, Felix reluctantly stepped forward to face Ivan. "Sheba... Was... Mine!" Felix growled as he raised Excalibur.

"Since when did people claim others? Sheba doesn't belong to anyone. She's the one that decides who she'll be with, and she chose me, so there." Ivan stuck out his tongue. Felix was enraged by the gesture, and charged at Ivan.

"I summon Thor!" Ivan yelled. The lightening bolt zapped Felix, and Thor's Hammer unleashed its electrical wrath upon the hapless Venus Adept.

"Legend." Felix swung his blade, and three violet short swords flew from the sky to strike Ivan. The young Jupiter adept was pinned, and Felix used Echo!

Felix whacked Ivan twice with the Excalibur, but Ivan recovered and attacked with the Kikuchimonji's Asura. The two continued to trade blows, and Saturos nodded in awe. "That runt can take on someone twice his size and draw this fight out for so long. Furthermore, it looks like this runt was winning. Isn't that amazing, Menardi? When we fought him, we could easily down him, but this time, it looks like Felix will be beaten by a long shot."

In fact, at that moment, Felix cast Grand Gaia while Ivan countered with Spark Plasma. As Ivan was thrown into the air by the explosion, Felix was fried by the barrage of lightning bolts.

Ivan slowly got up, and grit his teeth. "Even though this hurts like heck, I can't give up... For Sheba's sake..." Ivan moaned as he slowly began to stand. Felix, however, was still on the ground. "Can't... Move..." Felix thought. Ivan read Felix's mind, and smiled. "Ray!" He taunted. A small bolt of electricity zapped Felix's head, and Felix blacked out.

With Isaac, Felix, and Garet down, Piers reluctantly stepped forward. "Sheba... We... Have... To... Fight... I... Don't... Want... To... Fight..., But... Karst... Queen... Wills... It..." Piers spoke as he raised the Stellar Axe.

Sheba frowned: "I don't want to fight either, so we'll make this quick." She nodded.

"I do hope both Sheba and Piers will be all right. As of now, Isaac will be having a headache when he wakes up, Garet will not remember a thing, and Felix will be fine, once he regains consciousness. I hope that Sheba, like Ivan, will not necessarily maim Piers." Saturos muttered.

Sheba overheard Saturos, and smirked: "Do you think that I don't know how to hold back? Don't worry about Piers, Saturos. He's not going to get too badly hurt. I just have to make sure that he..." As Sheba was blabbering, Piers was readying his psyenergy. "Sorry... Sheba... Megacool!" Piers yelled.

Icicles sprouted from the ground and impaled Sheba's dress. "Piers? Why? I thought you didn't want to fight." Sheba gasped. "Sorry... Sheba... Must... Obey... Karst..." Piers muttered as he raised his hand.

Sheba screamed and pried herself free of the icicles as Piers cast Freeze Prism on her. Sheba jumped about and avoided the falling hailstones. The moment Piers stopped casting the spell, Sheba cast Tempest. Three Tornadoes plowed through the ground in front of Piers, sending him flying in the air. "Destruct Ray!" Sheba yelled. Glowing sparks of electricity merged with one another to form gigantic gleaming bolts that surrounded and fried Piers in midair.

Piers landed on the ground, but he got up. "I... Can't... Lose..." Piers smirked as he summoned Boreas! Sheba was buried in a huge snowstorm. "Sheba!" Ivan cried aloud.

Ivan was biting his fingernails. "Sheba..." He muttered and twitched. Menardi glanced at him: "Why are you so worried? She's quite a strong girl if she could take on the Star Magician. What makes you think that Piers is so much greater than that guardian?"

"Because even though Felix and Piers were downed in that battle, they have still been able to inflict massive damage on their opponents. Piers has so many kills throughout his travels... I'm worried that... That Sheba'll be one of them." Ivan began to whimper.

"Have faith, Ivan. Sometimes, worrying doesn't help ease the pain. Sheba's fought many battles, and I'm sure that she'll make it through this one. Look at you. Saturos and I used you for target practice in the past, but, just now, you beat Felix. Do you think that you could possibly have done so without so much experience under your belt? Have that same kind of confidence in Sheba, Ivan. It'll make you feel better." Menardi nodded.

The pile of snow began to glow with a violet aura. Saturos, Menardi, and Ivan gasped at the intensity of the light. "No wonder why the people of Lavierno called Sheba 'the child of the gods.' The psyenergy that is being released from the snow at the moment is off the charts! Is it just me, or is it a fact that the people of Anemos (or their descendants) are blessed with extremely potent psyenergy reserves? It seems that, if you are a Jupiter adept, you can release a huge amount of psyenergy as long as you are experienced and trained with it. I may call myself a warrior, but I am quite humbled at this natural talent..." Saturos was stunned with awe.

Piers stepped back as the pile exploded. The Mercury adept was instantly blown back by a huge electromagnetic wave that shot out of Sheba's body. Sheba twirled her Atropos Rod. "Now, Piers, I'll make sure that you'll become the Piers that we all knew and admired again. Life Shear!" Sheba yelled. A girl with a huge pair of yellow scissors appeared and closed in on Piers. Piers cast Freeze Prism and Ice Missile on the girl, but both spells had no effect. The girl snipped at Piers with the scissors, and they caught him in the arm. Piers yelled and collapsed on the floor like a rag doll. Sheba sighed: "Forgive me, dear friend, but it's the only way. You'll be revived once Karst stops this madness."

Sheba turned to look at her three allies, who were still gawking at her. "What are you guys staring at? We need to stop Karst, don't we?" Sheba cocked her head to her left and smiled. "Do you have any idea how powerful you are, Sheba? The amount of psyenergy you released to free yourself from that pile of snow was greater than anything I've ever seen or felt. I'm a few years older than you, and I've fought in many more battles than you have, yet even though I have had so much training with my psyenergy, what stuns me is the realization that you are more powerful than I when it comes to psyenergy. You, Master Hama, and Ivan were really something else. I guess it's folly to underestimate anyone's abilities or dismiss them as being weak. Back when I used to easily take Ivan down, I never thought highly of Jupiter Adepts, but after seeing Ivan grow so much, and meeting Master Hama, and watching you, Sheba, I've learned an important lesson... But anyway, we're wasting time. We've got to keep moving." Saturos nodded.

--------------------------------

Violence, violence, and more violence next chapter.

Please read and review.


	6. Teaching

Chapter 6: Teaching

Karst held her scythe close to her body. "Agatio, we'll have to face Saturos head on. We can't keep running away from them." She spoke.

"But, Karst, you'll lose everything! Saturos and Menardi aren't the type to let us off easy... I won't be living the good life anymore!" Agatio moaned.

"Better us getting punished than me being cursed for eternity. Pity, I was never able to utilize Feh's talents to help conquer Kolima and Biblin, but I guess that Menardi's stopped us at a good time. Now, I'll only be considered evil by the people of Xian. The people of Kolima and Biblin have no idea who I am. I guess it was a good thing for my sister to have gathered Saturos, Ivan, and Sheba to her side to stop me." Karst muttered.

"What are you thinking, Karst? All that time we spent trying to conquer the city, and now you give up halfway?" Agatio groaned.

"Give up? Who said I was giving up? We're going to take Mia and Jenna with us and engage Saturos's party head on. Whoever wins this final battle will determine the fate of Weyward. Will I become Queen, or will my sister teach me a lesson? Don't you want this all to be over? We don't want to keep on being hunted down by Menardi, do we? Let's go, Agatio. Worst comes to worst, we'll be beaten, scolded, and maybe spat on by some Xian townspeople, but we're not really going to face severe retribution. Puelle might frown at us, but they'll all forgive us, considering that we helped save the world by giving Felix the Mars Star and making sure that he lit the Jupiter Lighthouse." Karst thoughtfully glanced at Agatio.

"I don't want to die." Agatio muttered as he followed Karst.

--------------------------------

Menardi led the way as the party stepped cautiously through the hallway of the inn. Karst emerged from one of the rooms, flanked by Agatio, Mia, and Jenna.

"So, little sister, are you going to stop misbehaving and give up, or will we have to fight you?" Menardi asked.

Karst raised her scythe: "Sis, why don't you answer that question?"

Agatio flexed his muscles: "Saturos, I'm going to pummel you until you fall flat on your face! You're a scrawny little wimp who can't even lift a hundred-pound weight without sweating and wincing in pain, but I can! Prepare to cry!"

Saturos laughed: "Agatio, do you honestly think that you are a threat to me? I admit, you are a strong man, but in reality, all you have is brawn. Let's see if you can face a combination of brains and brawn and emerge victorious. To tell the truth, I doubt you can."

"I... Fight... Menardi..." Jenna raised the Tisiphone's Edge.

"And... I... Fight... Sheba..." Mia raised her Clothos's Distaff.

"In that case, Ivan, you take on Karst. After all, you do need a rematch, don't you?" Menardi winked.

"That's right. Karst, you're going to pay for taking me down last time!" Ivan raised the Kikuchimonji.

Once again, eight adepts began their epic fight against each other.

--------------------------------

Agatio charged at Saturos with his fist outstretched. "I'm gonna pummel you till your eyes pop out!" Agatio roared. Saturos laughed and stepped to the side. As Agatio continued charging, Saturos grabbed Agatio's arm and yanked it forward. Saturos also took care to stick his foot out. The hapless Agatio fell flat on his face.

"Give it up, Agatio. There's not point for us to continue fighting. Retain Prox's honor by surrendering now and ending this madness." Saturos spoke.

"Raaah!" Agatio snarled as he tried to bite Saturos's ankle.

"Woah!" Saturos gasped as he lept back. The blue Proxian's foot lodged itself into Agatio's chin, sending the muscular adept flying. Agatio finally landed on his feet, and yelled: "DIE!"

"Rolling Flame!" Agatio pointed his finger at Saturos. A ball of fire emerged from Agatio's fingertip and flew toward's Saturos. The fireball elongated itself into the shape of a spring. However, Saturos waved his hand, and the spell dissipated.

"Huh?" Agatio stared in surprise.

"I see you haven't practiced your psyenergy much, Agatio. Don't tell me that's the best attack of a Proxian champion. Show me what you are really capable of!" Saturos sighed.

Agatio frowned: "Rising Dragon!" He yelled. The dragon caught Saturos in its mouth and flew into the air. Soon afterwards, Saturos came crashing down, but calmly got up and stared intently at Agatio. "Has your psyenergy dwindled that much? The dragon barely carried me for 100 feet before it finally gave out. It even failed to explode. You really need to work on your spells. Let me show you how it's really done. Pyrocataclysm!" Saturos yelled.

Four volcanoes exploded around Agatio, and the adept was bathed in magma. "YOW!" Agatio screeched. Saturos smirked and cast Rolling Flame, and Agatio was knocked back for several feet. The muscular adept crash landed on his back, and cursed: "Just you wait, Saturos!"

Agatio got up and raised his hand: "Meteor Blow!" He yelled. A large Meteor smashed into Saturos, catching him off guard. "Potent Cure." Saturos muttered. Saturos was healed, and most of his wounds disappeared.

Saturos raised his own hand, and cast Meteor Blow. A meteor three times the size of Agatio's meteor came crashing down and smashed into Agatio. When the dust cleared, Agatio was panting and exhausted in the crater.

Saturos lept into the crater. "Here is our final showdown. Whoever loses this one loses the fight once and for all." Saturos spoke. Agatio quickly drank a Vial. "Ok, I'm all healed up." Agatio smirked. Saturos had actually let Agatio restore more of his health than him, but Saturos was certain that even with the extra health and psyenergy left, Agatio could not defeat him. Agatio had no idea what kind of opponent he was fighting against.

Agatio cast Rolling Flame, and so did Saturos, but Agatio's Rolling Flame only helped to blacken Saturos's cape. Saturos's Rolling Flame knocked Agatio back several feet. Agatio cast Flare Storm, and a wildfire surrounded Saturos and burned more of his clothes. Saturos cast the same spell, and Agatio's clothes, hair, and dignity were all consumed by flames.

Agatio was quite angry, so he yelled: "All warriors of Prox were taught one special spell, one special tactic that they could use to defeat their foes when they were in danger. Let us use such spells against each other. I can definitely pummel you with mine! Stun Muscle!" Agatio roared. He charged at Saturos with a glowing fist.

Saturos lept out of the way, and Agatio ran so fast that he failed to stop himself. The moment Agatio's head flew past Saturos, the blue Proxian muttered: "Heat Flash." Saturos rammed the flat side of his blade into Agatio's head, and the scorching heat burned Agatio's hair. The puissant warrior immediately went down.

"Ivan... Sheba... Menardi... I did my job. The rest is up to you." Saturos panted and collapsed. The warrior was too exhausted to fight for the time being.

Menardi and Jenna attacked each other. The Proxian wielded her deadly scythe, while the Valean girl held her short sword. "Vengeance!" Jenna yelled. Seven sharp and magic arrows flew at Menardi, and only two hit her. Menardi laughed: "Sorry, Jenna. Better luck next time. Death Scythe!" Menardi swung her scythe at a critical angle, and Jenna was hit in the neck. The girl began to convulse and went into a spasm. Finally, after shaking wildly for a bit, Jenna went down.

Menardi sighed: "It was cowardly of me to force her into shock, but it was the only way I could end this fight fast. We can't let anyone else get hurt by Karst's insane plan."

Sheba and Mia closed in on each other. "Glacier!" Mia yelled. Sheba was covered in ice, but quickly broke free. "Destruct Ray!" Sheba screamed. The bolts zapped Mia, knocking her off balance. Before Mia could cast Pure Ply, Sheba used Luff. The dijin sealed Mia's psyenergy, making it impossible for Mia to cast any more spells.

Mia looked at Sheba in fear as Sheba raised the Atropos Rod. "Life Shear." Sheba muttered as the giant pair of scissors closed in on Mia. In desperation, Mia used her own Dijin, Hail, and Sheba was hit by a torrent of water, as well as a column of ice that flew from the ground and rammed itself into her backside, but Sheba quickly recovered from the attack as Mia was cut by the scissors. The blue haired Imilian went down.

Sheba turned and saw Ivan battling Karst. "Ivan? Don't get killed..." Sheba whimpered as Ivan was taking several blows from Karst.

"Dragon Fume!" Karst growled. A large plume of Flame morphed into the shape of a Dragon and crashed into Ivan. "Thunder Mine!" Ivan yelled as a large ball of lightening flew forward and rammed itself into Karst. "Supernova!" Karst roared. "Tempest!" Ivan yelled. The spells continued to fly as the two adepts tried to best one another.

"You lost to this spell, remember? Death Scythe!" Karst snarled as she flew at the boy with her scythe. "Asura!" Ivan shouted back as he flew forward with the caped warrior beside him. Both spells hit home at exactly the same time, and the two combatants cringed in pain. "Apocalypse!" Ivan yelled as he pointed the Lachesis's Rule at Karst. An angel flew at Karst and gave her an uppercut to the jaw. Karst was thrown back, but raised her Scythe. "Searing Beam!" Karst yelled. The beam of fire blasted itself into Ivan's chest. "Have I been beaten... Again?" Ivan moaned as he began to sway from side to side and stagger.

"You're dead." Karst laughed as she tried to run forward. But, a wall of fire appeared before her. "Huh?" Karst thought as she stopped in mid sprint. At that moment, Karst felt a heavy hand on her shoulder and felt a scythe placed close to her neck. Karst could feel the steel of the blade nearly pressing up against her soft flesh. "Who's there?" Karst asked. "Stand down, sister." Karst heard Menardi's stern order, and was forced to put down her scythe.

"I surrender, Menardi..."


	7. Ending

Chapter 7: Ending

Felix slowly awoke. As he opened his eyes, he felt a warm sensation against his lips. He opened his eyes, and saw another's eyes gaze deep into his. Karst pulled back from the kiss, and began to cry. "I'm sorry, Felix... I'm so sorry... I did something terrible... Unforgivable... I have no right to say that I love you..." Karst wept.

Three Proxian guards appeared from behind Karst. "C'mon, visiting time is over." They spoke gruffly. Karst shamefully turned her face away from Felix and followed them. Karst quietly closed the door behind her.

Felix looked down, and found himself on a hospital bed. The door opened, and Saturos walked in. "Saturos?!" Felix gasped. Saturos smiled: "Felix, are you alright?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

"Well, yeah, I'm fine. But you're alive, and you look well. What happened?" Felix asked.

Saturos chuckled: "Well, you see, when Menardi and I fell at Venus Lighthouse, we were lucky enough to have had the Lighthouse builders build air shafts to breathe and escape through. We were able to access one of these shafts when Menardi and I stabbed our weapons into the side of the Lighthouse to break our fall. We later escaped from Lavierno via Raft and made it to Vault. Anyways, enough about me. Do you remember anything that has happened?"

"Well, all I remember is that I was drinking a black drink of some kind that Agatio handed over to us... After that, no, I can't say that I do..." Felix began to think.

"Hmn, well, that's because the drink was a potion that Karst had created. It was intended to mind-control you into obeying her every command. Thankfully, we've been able to cure everyone who was affected by the potion. The city of Xian then asked the city of Prox to arrest Karst and Agatio for having mind-controlled the vast majority of its citizens. Prox agreed, but at that time, you, Isaac, and all your friends, except for Ivan and Sheba, were still downed, so we took you to the Proxian Hospital to rest and recover. Karst has been allowed to visit your room, and I see that she just left." Saturos nodded.

"So Karst tried to mind-control me? I wonder what she made me do." Felix began to ponder.

Saturos spoiled it for him: "She made you attack Master Feh's Tai Chi Academy to brainwash more people, and she had you keep her company and cuddle next to her at all times. But I don't think you'd mind about the latter..."

Felix began to blush. "I, um... Er..."

Saturos smiled, but the smile quickly turned into a frown: "I'm sorry, Felix, but Karst made a severe violation to Proxian law. You might not see her again for several decades..."

"Decades? Please tell me you're joking." Felix spoke.

Saturos's expression revealed to Felix that Saturos was definitely not joking.

"Decades... I won't be able to see Karst, for decades?" Felix muttered.

"There are always visiting hours, but no, you won't be able to see Karst very often."

"But she made some stupid mistake!"

"That may be true, but laws are made for a reason, and, unfortunately, so are punishments." Saturos grimly replied.

Felix looked away from Saturos. "Decades... Decades..." He repeated in agony. Saturos thought it best to leave the room and let his friend mourn in peace.

--------------------------------

Saturos entered the waiting room. Ivan, Sheba, and Menardi immediately stood up.

"So, is everyone all right?" Menardi asked.

"Felix just woke up. Piers, Mia, and Jenna should be ready to go home in a few hours. Garet and Isaac are still down and out." Saturos replied.

"Have you told Felix about..." Sheba hesitated for a moment: "Karst?"

"Yes. He did not take it well. It's truly depressing. Karst never meant to do anyone real harm, but she still broke the law, and the law dictates that she must be punished." Saturos sighed.

"Is there any way we can help Felix and Karst? I just can't let my sister suffer so dearly. She made a terrible error, but she regrets it now. Karst was never a real threat to society. Is it truly necessary for her to be incarcerated for so long?" Menardi spoke.

"We've got to find a way to help them both... We have to... We wouldn't have the right to call ourselves their close friends if we did not..." Ivan spoke with conviction.

"And how should we help them? We definitely should, but what can we do?" Saturos asked.

"Well..." Ivan sat down and began to think.

"And nothing that'll get us into trouble, either!" Sheba hissed.

"Nah, those'll be ok, as long as we don't get caught." Saturos joked.

--------------------------------

Over the next three hours, Isaac, Felix, and all of their parties were fully recovered. Karst expressed her sincere apologies to Isaac and his comrades, and Isaac responded in kind. But apologies alone would not deter Karst's sentence, and the girl was taken away to be imprisoned.

"I don't know what to think. The Karst I just talked to and the Karst that tried to kill me before seem like two totally different people. Still, it doesn't seem right to me for her to be in jail for so many years..." Isaac mused aloud.

"We've got to help her somehow... We have to... For both her's and Felix's sake." Piers muttered.

"But how will we do it?" Jenna asked.

Ivan snickered: "I was just thinking that earlier, and I have just the thing."

"We'd better not get in trouble for this!" Sheba glared at him.

"Ivan's smart, and so are you, Jenna, Mia, and Piers. We shouldn't have any problem, Sheba." Isaac chuckled.

"Besides, no matter what, it's our duty to help our friends." Mia concluded.

Our heroes sat down and began to formulate a strategy to save Karst.

--------------------------------

A few hours later...

--------------------------------

Karst was lying down on her dusty cot in her 8' X 8' cell. "Why did I have to be such an idiot?" She groaned. "I betrayed Felix and everyone else. I made Proxians look like greedy and corrupt fools... I brought shame to myself and to my people..." Karst rammed her head against the wall several times. "Why am I such an idiot?" She moaned.

"Um, Karst?" She heard a voice.

"Ivan?" Karst gasped as she looked above her. (Ivan's RPing as James Bond.)

A sword appeared in the stone ceiling, and Karst watched as the sword cut a hole in the ceiling. Before the stone fell to the ground with a crash, someone cast Lift and lifted the Stone up to where someone else cast Carry and moved it aside.

Ivan slowly hovered down until he touched the ground. "Hey, Karst." He smiled.

"Ivan, why are you doing this for me?" Karst asked. Isaac and Piers popped their heads from the ceiling as well. "And why are you two helping him?"

"Because..." Ivan paused for a moment, and smiled. "We're friends. Now, hold on to me, and hold on tight." Ivan spoke.

Karst grabbed onto his robe. "How could I ever thank you?"

"By being happy with Felix for the rest of your days." Ivan smirked.

"You bet I will." Karst winked.

Ivan cast Hover and the pair were lifted up into the hole. Isaac later used his psyenergy to patch up the hole so that it looked the same as before.

--------------------------------

Night covered the land once again. Standing by the sea, with a Lemurian ship behind them, Karst and Felix spoke their final goodbyes to their friends.

Felix and Karst stood side by side as the others stood before them. Saturos and Menardi flashed wary glances behind the party, to make sure that no one else from Prox saw or overheard this final moment.

"Everyone... Thank you so much!" Karst cheered. "Because of you, I'm having this wonderful moment..."

"No need to worry, sister. I'll settle things with Puelle, eventually. In the meantime, stay content with Felix." Menardi smiled.

"And Felix, remember, Karst is like a sister to me. If I ever see her regret being with you, you know what's going to happen, don't you?" Saturos eerily stared into his eyes.

Felix flinched a little: "Um, yeah... Don't worry about it, Saturos."

Isaac laughed: "Don't give him a hard time, Saturos. Felix is an idiot occasionally, but he generally is a pretty good and smart guy."

"Good luck, Felix. We'll be heading out shortly after you." Ivan spoke.

"Yeah, we'll meet up in Vale." Jenna nodded.

"Well, Felix, I might never see you again, but all I can say to both of you is: stay content that you have each other, and that you aren't bachelors like me. I've been a bachelor for over 200 years already, and it's not a fun experience." Piers sighed.

"Have fun, you two. This won't be the last time I'll be seeing you again, though." Mia smiled as she placed her head on Isaac's shoulder.

Felix and Karst smiled, nodded, and waved, and their ship headed off.

"Well, that's that." Menardi muttered.

"Now, let's go get ourselves some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow morning. Don't forget, the entire town's going to be in a panic and we might have some explaining to do." Saturos yawned.

"Still, this has been one amazing vacation." Ivan laughed.

_FIN_

--------------------------------

Thank you for having read this story. I am currently writing a new Fire Emblem fanfic known as Whims of Fate. Even though some of you might not be Fire Emblem fans, I tried to write the story so that anyone could read it. I ask that you read that new fic too, please.

Again, thank you for your time. I hope that this was entertaining.


End file.
